


Another Try

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: 30 drabbles, Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character(s), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: This is a 30 drabbles series I am doing for Matt Hunter with my OFC MaKayla Corinthos
Relationships: Matt Hunter/OFC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Home (Writer’s Choice)

Mac couldn’t believe that he was home or in this case back in PC. He looks so thin maybe too thin but she guess that must be what prison does to you. She will never believe that Matt did what they said he did. He is just not the type to kill someone not even if that person is Lisa Niles. She is also very pissed at Maxie Jones for not being there for him. Most off all she is just glad that Matt is home she just hopes it is for good and maybe she might get that chance with him she has always wanted.


	2. I’m Here

Matt couldn’t believe he was free to walk around and not have to be told when and where he could go. He should have known that by taking the blame for Maxie after she told him she killed Lisa that she wouldn’t be there for him. He was so busy standing there and thinking and when he felt someone touch him he jumped and when he looked and saw it was Mac he smiled. 

“I always told you I was here for you.” Mac said with that beautiful smile on her face that he dreamed of every night.


End file.
